Sailor Moon: Alternate
by Rainbow169
Summary: What if the Sailor Senshi weren't reincarnated in Japan, but in other places?  This story explores this idea, with new Senshi and new enemies.  It is set in the US, but it includes characters from other places, mostly the British Isles.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

I do not own the original Sailor Senshi, they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. However, I did create the new Sailor Senshi who appear in this story. This is an alternate universe story set in a fictional city in the USA. In this story, new people I created are the Sailor Senshi instead of the ones in the original series. There are also a few differences in their powers and roles as well as some completely new Senshi, and some things about the Silver Millennium story are different too. However, a few of the characters from the original Sailor Moon series will appear in this story as well. I also have a list of Senshi like I usually do.

Jeanette Potter is Sailor Moon

Diana Murphy is Sailor Mercury

Lily Summers is Sailor Mars

Amanda Anderson is Sailor Jupiter

Lyra Flowers is Sailor Venus

Spectra Magic is Sailor Uranus

Mirabelle Sparks is Sailor Neptune

Crystal Kelly is Sailor Pluto

Stephanie Roberts is Sailor Saturn

Violet Riverton is Sailor Earth

Melody Summers is Sailor Sun

Shannon Autumns is Sailor Comet

Brittany Taylor is Sailor Spring

Katie McDonald is Sailor Summer

Skyla Green is Sailor Autumn

Robin Frost is Sailor Winter

Chapter 1: Moon and Neptune

A black cat walked along the sidewalk, looking up at the college campus buildings around her. This was no ordinary cat, however, this cat was named Luna and she was on a mission. She knew that the person she was searching for was here. She could sense it. She needed to find Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi, or else the world would be plunged into darkness and possibly even outright destroyed.

"Do you sense it too? Sailor Moon is here on this campus, and so is at least one other Sailor Senshi." Luna looked to where the voice was coming from, and she smiled as a white cat walked up to her. He was the one who had spoken. He and Luna were not ordinary cats, as they could talk like humans.

"Let's find Sailor Moon first, Artemis. I can sense that she's in that building," Luna said, pointing to a dorm building with her paw.

In the dorm Luna was pointing to, two students were sitting together. They were named Mirabelle Sparks and Jeanette Potter, and they were roommates together. They were both from England, although from different regions, and they were also both starting their first year of college. However, at this point in time, they were not studying schoolwork. They had been doing that earlier and were taking a break. Mirabelle was instead working on one of her favorite hobbies, which was writing fanfiction stories based on her favorite Japanese cartoon series, Pretty Cure. Unfortunately, she was having a problem that was commonly called "writers' block."

"Jeanette?" she asked her roommate nervously, "Do you know anything about writin' stories?" To anyone who knew about English regional dialects, it would be obvious that she spoke with a Liverpool accent.

"Tha' knows more than me," Jeanette said with an impish grin, "If it's about Pretty Cure, I've only watched it with thee." Her speech had a very thick Yorkshire accent that always reminded Mirabelle of the book "The Secret Garden."

"I'm having trouble figuring out how Cure Galaxy should get her powers. I know she gets her powers from Rocket, that's the little mouse character, but I don't know what she should be doing when she meets Rocket," Mirabelle admitted, "I want to make mine unique, there's other people who write fanfiction about Pretty Cure and I'm afraid if I do something too common, I'll be accused of copyin' someone else."

"What if Rocket climbed into her room through the window? Like that cat," Jeanette suggested, pointing to Luna, who was sitting on the windowsill and looking at the girls curiously. She could sense that one of them was Sailor Moon, but being a cat, she was unable to open the window without help. Artemis hopped onto the windowsill alongside her, and he pawed at the window, hoping the girls would let him and Luna in.

"There's two cats. Do they belong to someone in the dorm?" Mirabelle wondered. Flower City University allowed students to keep pets as long as they were well-behaved, but Mirabelle didn't think she had seen any cats that looked like those two, especially with those strange golden markings on their heads that looked like crescent moons. Of course, as both she and Jeanette had just started attending the college a week ago, it was likely that there would be pets they wouldn't have met yet. She walked over and opened the window, and Luna and Artemis hopped into the room.

"Thank you. We really need to talk to the two of you about something important," Luna said, surprising both girls.

"A talking cat! I...Jeanette? Am I hallucinating from watchin' too many magical girl anime series?" Mirabelle worried. Jeanette was less hesitant and she reached out and picked up Luna with a big grin.

"She's real! Tha'rt not dreamin' because I couldn't touch her if she was a dream! What did thee want to say, cat?" Jeanette asked excitedly, setting Luna on her lap.

"I wanted to tell you that you're Sailor Moon and your friend over there is Sailor Neptune. You're both Sailor Senshi, magical warriors with special powers who are destined to fight evil," Luna announced.

"Do you mean like the Pretty Cure? They're called Senshi too, but I don't know about the Sailor part. Does that mean we're goin' on a boat trip?" Mirabelle asked, still shocked but now more certain that the talking cats were not a dream, given that Jeanette could see and hear them too.

"No, not that kind of sailor. I think you're called that because the uniforms the Sailor Senshi wear have sailor collars. I don't know what Pretty Cure is, are they magical warriors you've met already?" Artemis asked.

"They're not real, they're TV and comic book characters. I thought talkin' cats were fictional too until I met you two," Mirabelle said.

"What are your names? I'm Jeanette Potter and this is Mirabelle Sparks," Jeanette announced.

"My name is Luna and that is Artemis. We are searching for other Sailor Senshi like you, there are at least 14 others. We can sense that they're in this city, though. We'd like to have a place to stay, but if you don't want us we can look to see if the other Sailor Senshi will take us," Luna said.

"We would be allowed to keep both o' you. There are other people in this dorm building who have pets, there's even another cat but it doesn't talk," Jeanette said, "I don't know much about cats so I would have to go to t' library and read about them first."

"Before you girls do anything else, I want you to take these," Luna offered. She and Artemis both did flips in the air and two objects appeared. One was a yellow brooch with a crescent moon on it and the other was a turquoise pen that was topped with a golden oval. In the middle of the oval was an engraving of the sign of Neptune, the trident. She and Artemis nudged these objects to the girls, Jeanette receiving the brooch and the pen being for Mirabelle.

"We should get things for these magical cats now. Will you be all right in our room, Luna and Artemis?" Mirabelle asked them.

"Sure. We won't be searching for more Sailor Senshi just yet, our powers have to recharge for a bit before we can create more transformation items," Luna shrugged. She and Artemis got comfortable on Mirabelle's bed as the two girls headed for the library. They easily found some books on caring for a pet cat and started to read when they heard a scream coming from the receptionist's desk. When they looked up, they saw another strange sight. Bianca, the librarian, had collapsed on the ground, and a girl with short red hair was standing over her, holding what looked like a reddish-orange crystal globe. Fiery red energy swirled around Bianca, transforming her into a giant book monster. It looked like a human-sized dictionary with arms and legs and a scowling face in the middle of the cover. Mirabelle squeaked in fright and started to run out of the room, like many other people were doing, but Jeanette grabbed her arm.

"We have to transform, like Luna and Artemis said. Be brave like the Pretty Cures," Jeanette said, holding her brooch. Mirabelle stopped trying to run away, but she didn't transform yet. Instead, she stared at the red-haired girl fearfully.

"Why did you hurt her? Why did she turn into a giant book?" Mirabelle whimpered. The red-haired girl just glared at them and then disappeared in a flash of fiery light. The book monster roared and spun around, sending sharp sheets of paper flying. Both girls ducked under the table.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Jeanette called.

"Neptune Power, Make Up!" added Mirabelle nervously. She knew they were supposed to fight that book monster, it was probably one of those evil magical things Luna and Artemis had mentioned, but wouldn't that hurt the librarian? Wasn't it originally human? As if to answer her unspoken question, she then heard Luna's voice.

"I thought something like this would happen. You girls need to defeat that thing. It will turn back into a human when it is weakened enough. You have to attack it with your powers. I promise you, you won't hurt whoever was turned into that book thing. She will be back to normal, just go out there and...EEEEK!" Luna shrieked as the book monster reached under the table and grabbed Luna by her tail.

"No! Don't hurt Luna!" Sailor Neptune cried, and she lunged at the monster. It struck back with the other hand and knocked her back into the desk, narrowly missing Sailor Moon, who had started to come out too.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called. She grabbed the tiara off of her forehead and it turned into a glowing yellow disk, which she then threw at the monster. It roared in pain and dropped Luna, but then spun around again, shooting huge books everywhere and knocking Sailor Moon down too. Both Moon and Neptune got back up, and this time, Sailor Neptune tried her powers too.

"Deep Submerge!" she called, flinging a swirling ball of water at the book monster.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tried again. The book monster roared again and then glowed. As it glowed, it shrunk, turning back into the librarian, who was surprisingly unhurt.

"We didn't kill her...I'm so glad," Sailor Neptune whimpered, sinking to her knees, overcome by relief.

"Tha' needs to trust our magical cat friend. It's what the Pretty Cures would do, right?" Sailor Moon reminded her, and then they both detransformed.

"That's right. I told you it would be okay. That monster seemed rather weak, but there might be stronger ones in the future. Artemis and I are going to have to search for more Senshi tomorrow, so we might be gone a lot. But we'll tell you if we find more allies. You can use these to communicate with us," Luna said. She then did another flip and two objects that looked like wristwatches appeared. One was white with a yellow crescent moon on the cover, while the other was turquoise with a Neptune symbol. "These have buttons in them so you can talk to the other Sailor Senshi and me and Artemis. Our symbols on the little screens inside are the black and white crescent moons, and more symbols will be added for more Sailor Senshi as we find them."

"Thank you, Luna. Thank you for helpin' us," Mirabelle said, and she hugged Luna gently.


	2. Mars and Sun

Chapter 2: Mars and Sun

"WHAT?! The Sailor Senshi started awakening?!" The angry voice of a surprisingly innnocent-looking brown-haired girl reverberated throughout the shadowy mansion. The redhaired girl standing in front of her glared back.

"I didn't awaken them, Princess Chocolate. Don't blame me, all I did was check to see if that librarian had a Rainbow Crystal," she snapped.

"I don't blame you at all, Cinnamon. I'm just upset because that means we're going to have some resistance. If they're anything like they were before, the Sailor Senshi will hate the idea of our wonderful dark world spreading," Princess Chocolate explained, sounding more gentle this time. "Take a break, Cinnamon, you did well. Lemonade, the next job is for you." A girl with blond pigtails stood up from a chair gracefully.

"Thank you, Princess Chocolate. The Sailor Senshi are new and they just awakened. They won't be able to resist my singing," Lemonade bragged.

"Rather than looking to see if an ordinary, powerless person has a Rainbow Crystal, I have a better idea that you should try, Lemonade," a blue-haired girl suggested. She had been reading a book when she heard Princess Chocolate shouting and had come to hear about these Sailor Senshi.

"What's your idea, Blueberry? Check one of the Senshi? Or are there other people with magic powers on Earth?" Lemonade asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune have both awakened. Check one of them," Blueberry said.

"Why didn't I think to suggest that?!" Chocolate exclaimed in exasperation, "You're so smart, Blueberry! Speaking of which, Cinnamon said that those two Senshi are at Flower City University, so look for them there, Lemonade, or maybe at a bookstore. Students always need to read books and stuff."

Princess Chocolate's guess was correct. Since it was a weekend, there were no classes, and while Mirabelle and Jeanette were not on campus, they were at a bookstore. At the same bookstore, there were also two girls who held the potential to become Sailor Senshi. It was here that Luna and Artemis were drawn to, searching for more Sailor Senshi to awaken.

"I know how I could get psychic powers," an African-American girl named Melody Summers said with a grin. She and her younger sister Lily were at the bookstore, which also sold newspapers. Melody was referring to an article that mentioned the strange events at the library a few days ago. Bianca was quoted as mentioning that a strange girl had attacked her and that she had been rescued by magical warriors called "Sailor Senshi." It might have been dismissed as a strange hallucination except for the fact that other people had seen the Sailor Senshi battling.

"Those so-called Sailor Senshi? That article is weird. It sounds like a made-up story but it doesn't make sense for a bunch of people to be lying unless they were all pretending and trying to get attention," Lily thought, confused by the idea of magical "Sailor Senshi."

"I'm skeptical too, but the Flower City Journal isn't a goofy tabloid. Maybe it's something we'll have to wait and see about, like if it IS a trick, maybe the people behind it will confess," Sarah Summers, the girls' mother, suggested. A few minutes later, both girls needed to use the bathroom. When they were done with the toilets and were washing their hands, Luna and Artemis jumped through an open window in the bathroom.

"There's cats in here! Cute kitties! What are you doing in here? Are you smart magic kitties who like to read? Or did you want to play in the water?" Melody giggled playfully. She put her hand on the faucet so that the water sprayed at Luna and Artemis.

"Stop that! Come on, Artemis, she can't really be one of the Senshi," Luna said, annoyed.

"You talked! Like a magic cat in a story! And you said I'm one of the Senshi?!" Melody squealed excitedly. Lily looked around and became even more confused when she realized that they were alone in the bathroom. She also knew she wasn't likely to be dreaming or hallucinating, so maybe her sister was correct. Maybe there really were magical Sailor Senshi and talking cats.

"Yes, you are. Both of you," said Artemis, butting in before Luna could protest, "Luna, she's obviously just playful. But she still has the aura of Sailor Sun and the other girl is Sailor Mars."

"How come I'm not Sailor Saturn?" Melody suddenly asked.

"Why would you be Saturn?" Luna wondered, "You have the aura for Sailor Sun. I don't sense any Sailor Saturn around here."

"Because I'm a Capricorn and so I always thought Saturn was my magic planet. But if I'm Sailor Sun, then that's fine too. I want to be magical either way," Melody grinned. Artemis looked confused but he spun around anyway, producing a rainbow-colored pen that was similar to the one that Sailor Neptune had. Luna did the same and created a red pen to match. As if on cue, they could hear screams coming from the main part of the store.

"Please use these now. The other Senshi might be there too but I feel something is wrong with Sailor Neptune. So it'll probably be up to you two," Luna said. Lily picked up the red pen obediently, still a little confused. However, she assumed that if this was all real, then it was probably better for her to obey the weird talking cats. They definitely had the knowledge about this subject. Melody picked up hers too.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" called Lily.

"Sun Power, Make Up!" added Melody happily. Luna and Artemis led the two newly-transformed Senshi out of the bathroom. Chaos reigned in the store. Several shelves were knocked over, and there were water-soaked books everywhere. Lemonade smirked as what looked like Sailor Neptune threw a ball of water at a person who was trying to escape. However, Neptune's outfit colors were all wrong. Instead of being turquoise and blue, her Senshi outfit was crimson and orange, and her bodysuit was black instead of white. She then noticed the two new Senshi who had arrived. They both looked different than Sailor Moon or Sailor Neptune, both of them having much darker skin and they were both noticeably younger as well. Sailor Mars, the one in the red outfit, had black hair in braids and seemed more cautious than Sailor Sun. Sun, who had dark green hair in a bun and a rainbow-colored Senshi outfit, immediately did a battle pose.

"I'm Sailor Sun and this is Sailor Mars! And we're going to beat you villains!" she challenged.

"That WILL be interesting. You didn't know that girl is one of your group? She was once Sailor Neptune, but now she's Anti-Neptune. She works for me now," Lemonade said with a smirk.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The two girls heard a new voice and then a golden disk struck Lemonade in the face, knocking her back. The disk then flew back to the hand of another Sailor Senshi. It then turned back into a tiara as she put it on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon! These girls are new Sailor Senshi! What does it mean? Why did Mirabelle turn into Anti-Neptune?" Luna called out.

"She was turned evil like the librarian. We have to defeat her to turn her back to normal. But that girl," Sailor Moon said, pointing to Lemonade, "Keeps gettin' in the way. She's the one who turned Mirabelle in the first place." Lemonade stood up, felt her face, and then screamed.

"You hurt my beautiful face! Now I'm going to have to fix my makeup! So Anti-Neptune, kill that girl! Kill Sailor Moon and the new baby Senshi!" she ordered before teleporting away in a flash of golden light. As if on cue, Anti-Neptune shot a blast of water at Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun. They both tried to jump out of the way, and Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Anti-Neptune, knocking her down.

"You have to fight her! I promise you, she'll be fine!" Luna shouted.

"Okay! Prism Ray!" called Sailor Sun.

"Fire Soul!" yelled Sailor Mars, who had to admit that she somehow trusted the strange talking cats. Beams of fire and rainbow-colored energy struck Anti-Neptune. She glowed, reverting to her usual form. To Sailor Sun's relief and surprise, she didn't look visibly injured from their attacks. Sailor Moon looked worried, however.

"So being a Sailor Senshi doesn't mean someone can't be turned into one of those monsters," she said, "I saw it. That girl, Lemonade, she shot this beam at Mirabelle before she could even transform."

"What happened to our mom? Is she safe? Was she able to escape?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Lily? Melody? Is that you?" Sarah Summers crawled out from beneath a table where she had been hiding. "You're Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah! These two talking cats gave us these wands and we turned into Sailor Senshi and one of the other Senshi was turned evil but we made her good again!" Sailor Sun blurted out excitedly. Sarah stared, uncertain how to react to this.

"I'm 'ealed because of your daughters. They saved me from all that dark energy that was cloudin' me mind," Mirabelle added, sitting up.

"Real live superhero battles, this is so weird," Sarah sighed, "And the bookstore got trashed, too. Look, use your superpowers to help clean this place up or something."

"I know. It was my fault, so I should help. I'm sorry, everyone," Mirabelle said.

"Lemonade is the one to blame. But yes, you Sailor Senshi should help clean this place up. It will be good training," Luna asserted.

"Hopefully the next time things won't get messed up so much," added Artemis dryly.


	3. Mercury and Saturn

Chapter 3: Mercury and Saturn

Jeanette sat on a bench in Granger's Park. A notebook with a list of several types of trees was on her lap, but she wasn't looking at it. Instead, she was staring at the lake, thinking about Mirabelle and what had happened a few days ago.

"There are some other Sailor Senshi in this park. Do you want to go look for them while you look for leaves to bring to class tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Even t' fact that Mirabelle is a Senshi couldn't save her from being turned into that Anti-Neptune thing. I saw a teal light come out of her body. It tried to fight off that Lemonade girl but it didn't work. But Mirabelle didn't even try to transform. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if she had transformed first, with me," Jeanette said.

"Maybe. That's something she will need to realize on her own. You can't MAKE another Senshi transform, they have to do it themselves. But it's pretty weird that someone who writes stories about magical girls who are just like the Sailor Senshi would be so hesitant to become one herself," Luna replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on! I can sense some potential Sailor Senshi nearby," Artemis said. He pointed with his paw towards a large oak tree. Jeanette could see some people were near it. There was a girl with rainbow-colored hair who was sitting up in the tree, and she was dropping leaves and acorns down to a chubby blonde who was putting them in a bag. Near the two girls was an older teenager with light blue hair who looked at Jeanette and then stomped over to where she and the cats were.

"You! You're the one who has been spreading those rumors aboot fake magical superheroes!" the girl accused, speaking with what Jeanette recognized as being a Geordie accent, from the Newcastle area of England.

"It's not fake! You're a Sailor Senshi too!" Luna exclaimed indignantly.

"Why does tha' think I'm spreadin' rumors? I know it's hard to believe, so maybe tha' needs proof," Jeanette realized, and she took her brooch out.

"I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna use that smoke bomb to make an optical illusion. You can't fool me with that ventriloquism trick, trying to make me think that your cat is talkin'. You should be ashamed of yourself, using your status as a university student to make people think you're tellin' the truth," the Geordie girl accused.

"I'm talking on my own! And you really ARE a Sailor Senshi! You're Sailor Saturn!" Luna burst out. She flipped in the air and a purple wand appeared in the grass below her.

"Use that wand. Then tha' can do this. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Jeanette called, transforming into Sailor Moon right there in the park. She then picked up the wand and threw it towards the blue-haired girl.

"Could you at least tell us your name?" Artemis asked as the blue-haired girl picked up the wand, surprised that it felt real.

"Stephanie Roberts. An' that's me sister Abigail and her friend Diana from school," Stephanie said, pointing to the two girls who were gathering leaves.

"Is Diana the one with rainbow hair?" Artemis asked, "Because if she is, she is a Sailor Senshi too." He then proceeded to do a flip like Luna, and a blue wand that matched Saturn's appeared. Stephanie stared at Artemis in surprise and then picked him up, examining his body and feeling through his fur with her fingers.

"Where were you keepin' that wand? Your fur doesn't have any pockets in it," she said, confused, "Did you create it when you did that flip, like?"

"That's exactly what I did. It's one of the abilities I have, since it's my job to create the transformation objects for the Sailor Senshi, and Luna's job too. There are enemies who are attacking people and turning them into monsters, and you need to be able to defend yourself. That wand will give you special powers so you can fight the monsters and turn them back into regular people," Artemis explained. Meanwhile, Luna approached the tree and looked up at Diana.

"Diana? Is that what she said your name is? Because you're also a Sailor Senshi," Luna called. The rainbow-haired girl who Stephanie had pointed to jumped down from the tree with surprising grace.

"Is that why that British girl is wearing a weird dress?" Diana asked, staring at Sailor Moon with curiosity in her yellow eyes. She spoke with a Boston-Irish accent, and it occurred to Luna that most of these new Senshi had different accents and ways of speaking. This was a bit surprising to her, mainly because she was used to the way they were on the Moon Kingdom, where all the Senshi lived on the Moon together and thus didn't have major speech differences amongst themselves.

"Yes. She is Sailor Moon, and you are Sailor Mercury," Luna stated, pushing the blue wand towards Diana with her paw. "You are one of the chosen Sailor Senshi who will fight against evil."

"Diana, Stephanie, please listen to me! There is something I need to tell you about the enemies you will be facing," Artemis announced.

"Does this have something to do with what you said aboot turning people back to normal, like? Are these enemies people who got turned into monsters?" Stephanie realized.

"That's exactly it. If you defeat the monsters with your Senshi powers, they will turn back the way they were before. Unfortunately, the enemies seem to be able to turn Sailor Senshi into monsters too, it happened to Sailor Neptune already. On the other hand, they only are able to turn one person into a monster at a time, or at least that's how they've done it so far. Oh, and don't worry about hurting the person who gets turned into a monster. Sailor Neptune told me afterwards that after she was turned back into her normal self, she found that it didn't feel like she had been in the battle at all. I suppose you're only hurting the monster part and not the original person," Luna explained. While Luna had been talking to Stephanie and Diana, Sailor Moon noticed something else was happening. In a swirl of leaves and dirt, a green-haired girl had appeared, coming out from behind the tree. The girl stared at Sailor Moon in surprise, looking like she was scared. Abigail turned around and noticed her too.

"Are you alright? Sailor Moon won't hurt you. She's here to protect people from the monsters," Abigail said gently.

"I didn't expect her to be transformed already," the girl whispered to herself. She then put on a braver face and pulled a green ball out of her dress pocket. She pointed the ball at Abigail and a green beam of light came out of it, striking Abigail in the chest. Abigail stared in shock and pain as a glowing ball of red light came out of her chest, and the light then solidified into the form of a small red crystal that landed on the grass. As the leaves and sticks that were on the ground began to swirl around Abigail's body, turning her into a monster, both Stephanie and Sailor Moon sprung into action.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled, aiming at Mint. Unfortunately, Stephanie also tackled Mint at the same time and the golden disk of energy flew over both their heads and blasted a hole in a nearby park bench.

"Turn me sister back this instant!" Stephanie snarled as she held Mint down, completely oblivious to the fact that she had dropped her transformation wand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your sister. But I need that red crystal for Princess Chocolate. Please let me have it," Mint whispered, struggling to reach for the little crystal.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" yelled Diana, who had been watching the whole scene in surprise and curiosity. Like Sailor Moon, the sailor-suited outfit that appeared on her body also had a blue collar and skirt, but on Mercury it was a lighter shade of blue, and the bows on her chest and back were an even paler shade of blue, contrasting with the red bows that Sailor Moon had.

"Turn her back to normal!" Stephanie demanded, and then she noticed the green ball in Mint's hand, "Or give me that green globe so I can do it meself!" She reached for it at the same time that Mint used the ball's power to teleport herself away, and Stephanie landed face down on the grass, her captive having escaped. Meanwhile, Abigai had fully turned into a plant monster that then proceeded to launch several vines at Sailor Moon, tying her arms up and preventing her from trying to use her Tiara attack again.

"Transform, Sailor Saturn! You'll be able to cut those vines with the Silence Glaive!" Luna ordered, throwing the dropped wand towards Stephanie, "If you defeat that monster, it will free your sister and turn her back to normal!" Stephanie grabbed the wand, and while she still could barely believe that this was real, she did want to be able to turn her sister back to her usual human self.

"Saturn Power, Make Up!" Stephanie called, purple lights swirling around her body and dressing her in an outfit that looked similar to the one Sailor Moon wore. However, Sailor Saturn's Senshi outfit was indigo where Sailor Moon's outfit had blue, matching the wand she had used. In another flash of purple light, a long staff appeared that was topped with a curved blade. Sailor Saturn figured that this must be the Silence Glaive that Luna had mentioned, so she swung it at the plant monster and managed to cut both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury free, as Sailor Mercury had also gotten tied up when she tried to punch the plant monster with her white gloved fist.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled once she was cut free, trying out the words that had popped into her mind when she transformed. A cold fog spread out from her fingers, and the plant monster began to weaken and stumble around, blinded by the thick fog that miraculously did not obscure the vision of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Saturn swung her scythe again, slicing off a large piece of the monster's body.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tried again, this time, she struck her mark. The monster exploded in a burst of golden sparkles, leaving Abigail lying unharmed on the grass.

"Abigail! How did...we didn't hurt you?!" Stephanie gasped in surprise and relief as she detransformed, running over to her little sister.

"I'm alright. I don't understand, like. What happened to me? I felt like there was a monster stuck on me that wanted to kill you Sailor Senshi, and it was controlling me. I could feel that you hurt the monster part, but it didn't hurt me. But why did that girl do that to me? Why did she want that crystal that came out of me?" Abigail asked, looking around frantically at the faces of the three Sailor Senshi, hoping they would know.

"She wants the Rainbow Crystals. There are six other crystals like this red one that came out of you, and if all seven Rainbow Crystals are collected together, they will form the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal is an object that can grant incredible power to the one who uses it, and obviously Mint is part of a group that wants to use that power for some purpose," Luna explained as she showed the little red crystal to the four girls.


	4. Earth and Uranus

Chapter 4: Earth and Uranus

Once again, Luna and Artemis were out searching for more new Sailor Senshi to awaken. Mirabelle had driven them to the outdoor mall area where they were going to look, but she had wandered off in search of the comic book store, which frequently sold anime DVDs and merchandise as well as American comic books. Luna and Artemis decided to split up, so as to cover more ground in their search. Luna first decided to check at the playground area, as she had the faint sense that someone with a Senshi aura was around there.

Luna's guess turned out to be correct. She looked up as she saw a stocky girl with short purple hair who was using the swings. She could sense the golden aura around this girl, a Senshi aura that meant that this girl was specifically the protector of the Earth itself. Luna watched as the girl jumped off of the swing, and Luna was unsure whether it was appropriate for her to approach this girl in a place like this with other children and their parents around. Would she be able to follow this girl to a more secluded area like she had done with the Summers sisters, the way she and Artemis had approached them when they were alone in the bathroom at the bookstore?

"Oh! What a cute cat!" the girl exclaimed, speaking with yet another different accent that Luna didn't recognize. It sounded somewhat similar to the way Mirabelle and Jeanette talked, but still obviously different, and it also sounded rather high-class, as if this girl was from a well-bred, wealthy family. The girl started to approach Luna, extending a hand to see if Luna would like to sniff it. "I won't hurt you, cat. I could be your friend. Do you have a home, or are you a stray?" Luna stared at the purple-haired girl, unsure whether or not to reveal that she could, in fact, talk back and respond to her questions. She decided to at least be friendly towards the girl, so she sniffed the girl's hand and let the girl pet her on the head.

"You don't have a collar, so that must mean you're a stray! I've never had a pet of my own before, but maybe I can keep you? I can get you some ice cream here, you cats like milk, right? Ice cream is kind of like milk, only it's frozen and much sweeter," the girl continued, still talking to Luna even though she was not aware that Luna could actually understand her. Luna let the girl pick her up, hoping that she would take her to someplace more secluded so that Luna could tell her about the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile, Artemis had sensed yet another Senshi near an outdoor ice cream stand. He saw her sitting at a table, eating a vanilla ice cream cone while reading from a textbook. He noticed that she was sitting alone and that there wasn't anyone else nearby, so he felt confident that he could try to talk to her without alerting others.

"Hello. You may be surprised to see a cat talking, but I'm real and I have something to say to you," he whispered to her. The young woman looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from, and then she spotted Artemis sitting next to her chair.

"Are you truly a talking cat? If you are, then you can answer that question," she said coolly, speaking with a Welsh accent.

"Yes, I am, but I'm trying to be quiet because I don't want to draw unwanted attention from others besides you. My name is Artemis, and I would like to know yours," Artemis said.

"My name is Spectra Magic. What do you want to tell me, Artemis, that is so secret that you only want me to hear? I would like to know how you are able to speak English, because normally cats cannot speak human languages," Spectra said.

"I'm not a typical cat. I have some powers that other cats do not, and you, too, have powers that normal humans do not have. You are one of the Sailor Senshi, and you must use this wand to transform," Artemis explained. He then did a small twirl and produced a wand that had a dark blue stick and a golden top. On the top was the symbol of the planet Uranus. Spectra picked up the wand and looked it over, trying to figure out what it was made of. She had remembered reading about the Sailor Senshi in the newspaper, and while she was skeptical, she also knew that the newspaper wasn't likely to include hoax articles. The fact that a talking cat was before her and that this cat had produced a strange wand seemingly out of nowhere were also factors that made Spectra consider that these Sailor Senshi might be real.

"So this will turn me into a Sailor Senshi, which, according to the newspaper articles about them, they are able to use abilities that normal people don't have, and they were seen fighting monsters that were threatening people. What will happen if I use this wand and become a Sailor Senshi?" Spectra asked.

"You will gain the ability to become Sailor Uranus and be able to fight monsters and villains with magic powers. You can try the wand for yourself if you'd like. To transform, you have to say 'Uranus Power, Make Up' and concentrate on wanting to transform while holding that wand," Artemis explained. He then paused, noticing that someone he recognized was nearby, along with another potential Sailor Senshi. He then took off towards the ice cream stand, where Violet was waiting in line and holding Luna. Spectra stared at him in confusion and annoyance, as she still had questions for him about this whole Sailor Senshi business.

"It's another cute kitty! Do you want some ice cream too?" Violet asked when she saw Artemis at her feet. She then gasped, surprised as Luna leaped out of her arms and landed on the ground next to Artemis, who looked like he was waving with his paw. Luna nodded in a very human-like way to Artemis, waved with her paw at Violet, and then the two of them ran off to one of the tables near the ice cream stand. Violet followed them, curious about the way the two cats were acting, with such human-like gestures.

"Good, I'm glad you followed me. I don't think talking cats are normal in..."

"You're TALKING cats?! This is sooo exciting! I always thought it would be fun if animals could talk like people too so I could talk to them too!" Violet squealed happily, cutting Luna off.

"Then please listen to what we have to say. You are Sailor Earth, one of the Sailor Senshi whose job is to protect this planet from evil," Luna said, and then she did one of her magical flips, producing a yellow wand that matched the blue one Spectra had.

"I read about them in the newspaper! They sound so amazing!" Violet gushed.

"Now that you came back, I want to ask you some questions. First of all, how are you choosing these people to be Sailor Senshi? Shouldn't you be searching the military or martial arts schools for warriors, not loud children like her or students like me who are too busy to spend time chasing after magical monsters?" Spectra demanded.

"We don't really pick the Sailor Senshi ourselves, we just find them by their auras. Only 16 special girls have the ability to become the Sailor Senshi, girls who were chosen by destiny to possess the magical abilities that can save the world from evil," Luna explained.

"There's no such thing as destiny. And if there was, it wouldn't choose just anyone, it would choose people who are at least already have some experience at fighting," Spectra scoffed. Before Luna or Artemis could retort, all four of them heard screams coming from the ice cream stand. Before their eyes, a young girl with long red curls was hit by a blue energy beam that shot out of a blue sphere that a teenage girl with long blue hair was holding.

"It's just like before! She must be with those other girls who were turning innocent people into monsters!" Artemis exclaimed. The little redhead screamed in pain as she dropped her ice cream cone and blue light swirled around her, transforming her into a monster that looked like a giant cone of pink strawberry ice cream with an angry face and hands holding ice cream scoops.

"How dare you do that to an innocent girl enjoying her ice cream! In the name of the Earth, I will punish you!" Violet declared angrily, pointing at the blue-haired girl who had created the ice cream monster. She held up her new transformation wand high, not caring who saw what she was doing and called out the words that would give her the power to defeat evil. "Earth Power, Make Up!" Spectra stared in surprise as a yellow light flashed over Violet's stocky body, turning her clothes into a Sailor Senshi outfit. She had the usual white bodysuit and gloves, her collar and skirt were yellow, and her chest and backside were adorned with dark green bows. On her feet were yellow pumps that had yellow ribbons wrapping around her ankles like ballet slippers.

"You're not going to fight me. I'm leaving; I didn't find what I was looking for. Goodbye, little Sailor Senshi," the blue-haired girl said coldly, disappearing in a swirl of water and blue light. The newly transformed Sailor Earth tried to chase after her, but she was struck down by a giant glob of lemon ice cream that hit her in the back, thrown by the ice cream monster.

"Sailor Earth, you need to defeat the ice cream monster! If you do that, it will turn back into a regular human!" Luna shouted, and then she, Artemis and Spectra jumped out of the way as the ice cream monster threw another glob of ice cream at them, this one being chocolate flavored. They managed to dodge it, but it hit the table Spectra had been sitting at, causing her textbook to be covered in sticky ice cream. Spectra stared in horror at it for a moment, and then her pale blue eyes became cold and fierce as she glared at the monster.

"Uranus Power, Make Up!" she yelled, grabbing her new Senshi wand and transforming in a flash of deep blue lights. When she was finished transforming, she was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit that was similar in style to Sailor Earth's, only her skirt, collar, boots and back bow were dark blue, and her front bow was golden yellow. Meanwhile, Sailor Earth had been trying to dodge the monster's ice cream blasts, and it seemed like her earlier eagerness to fight had lessened after the mysterious blue-haired girl had left.

"Luna! What will happen to that girl if I defeat it?" Sailor Earth asked breathlessly, pausing as the monster turned to face Sailor Uranus, whose transformation had distracted it. Instead of Luna, someone else answered her question.

"You won't hurt her. I know, because it happened to me too," said the newcomer, who was Sailor Neptune. She had been in the comic book store but she had seen the fight through the window and transformed to come help.

"That thing ruined my textbook. I will destroy it. Luna, how do I use my new powers?" Sailor Uranus asked coldly.

"You say 'World Shaking' to do your attack. Sailor Earth, say 'Mud Slap' to attack, and Sailor Neptune, your water powers will be a big help in melting that...MEEOOWW!" Luna shrieked, her orders to the Senshi interrupted as the ice cream monster shot a barrage of giant chocolate sprinkles at her, knocking her off the table.

"I'll protect the magic cat! Mud Slap!" yelled Sailor Earth, covering the ice cream monster's face with mud.

"World Shaking!" called Sailor Uranus, and a golden ball of energy appeared in her hand. She flung it at the monster at the same time as Sailor Neptune used her Deep Submerge, and the combined attacks destroyed the monster, leaving the little redhaired girl unharmed and back to normal. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the ice cream stand, which was now covered in sticky ice cream of various flavors. The Sailor Senshi realized that they would have to help clean up the mess, with Spectra silently vowing to get revenge on the mysterious blue-haired attacker for having ruined her school textbook.


End file.
